Gamera vs Mothra
Mothra vs Gamera is a What-if? episode of Death Battle by CyberDragon001, featuring Mothra from Toho and Gamera from Daiei. Description Toho vs Daiei. Two protectors of the Earth will duke it out to see who is the better guardian. Will the ancient Goddess of Infant Island prevail? Or will the Bio-engineered Guardian of the Universe finally prove his worth? Interlude Wiz: In our ancient history, there are many mythological figures that protect the very balance of our beloved planet. Whether it's humanities own dark desires, an all-world crisis, or even an alien invasion there will always be someone to stop them. Boomstick: They come in all shapes and sizes, but sometimes in the case of these two. Size does indeed matter! Wiz: Such as Mothra! The Queen of the Monsters and the Goddess of Infant Island. Boomstick: And Gamera! The Guardian of the Universe and Friend to all Children. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Mothra Wiz: Somewhere in the South Pacific there is a remote archipelago called "Infant Island", where it's residents live in harmony with nature away from the prying eyes of the civilized world. Boomstick: Until their bubble was burst by the atomic testing being conducted because that was all the rage back in the 50s am I, right? Wiz: All too true, but despite the destruction and mutation of their ecosystem that didn't seem to change their way of life. That was until an expedition was sent to the island where a greedy businessman kidnapped twin native girls for monetary gain. Boomstick: I don't like where this is going... Wiz: Relax, Boomstick. He just has them put on a show through interpretive dance and song. Boomstick: That doesn't really make me feel any better, Wiz. Wiz: Though fortunately, these aren't just your normal everyday small fairy girls, they are the priestesses to the island's Guardian Goddess; Mothra. Boomstick: While she may look like a caterpillar at first don't worry she forms a cocoon and develops into a more adorable adult form. Aww, she looks soo cute and fluffy. I just wanna snuggle with her. Wiz: Don't let appearances fool you. While Mothra is usually a kind and benevolent Kaiju, she is the mightest monster in all creation as the island nation of Japan learned the hard way, multiple times. Boomstick: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, especially if you're my ex-wife. Wiz: With a wingspan of over 800 feet, a body length of 262 feet, and weighing in at 25,000 Metric Tons, Mothra just like her equal; Godzilla, is an unstoppable force of nature and has made Japan her personal flying grounds for over 50 years. Boomstick: That's too bad for Japan, it's enough that they have a giant radioactive dinosaur stomping around destroying everything but now they have a giant moth flying around to?! They must be charging house insurance up the ass like nobodies business! ''' Wiz: Well as long as you don't kidnap her twin priestesses or disrupt the natural order then you should be fine. But if you are brave or, most likely, foolish enough to get on Mothra's bad side you will have to keep in mind that she is capable of flying at a maximum speed of Mach 5, which is faster then the record-holding SR-71 Blackbird which can fly at Mach 3. That speed alone would be enough to destroy entire cities just by flying over them. '''Boomstick: As impressive as that is she has even more abilities under her figurative non-existing sleaves. She can spit silk in both her larva and adult form which is capable of restraining even the mightest of Kaiju. In addition, she has scythe-like claws similar to a praying mantis and a stinger like a wasp, which she can use to inject a paralyzing toxin into her enemies or even shoot smaller dagger-like projectiles from her butt. Wiz: Abdomen, Boomstick. It's called an abdomen. Boomstick: Potatoe potahto same difference, Wiz! Wiz: Ugh, she is also capable of shooting laser beams from her antennae or sometimes even from her eyes, discharge electricity through touch, conduct lightning from her wings, briefly increase her flight speed to Mach 80 for a Flash Dash... Boomstick: Wait a minute, did Mothra just use Quick Attack? Does this mean she's a Pokemon? Wiz: And on top of that when things become really desperate, she can produce golden dust from her wings. Boomstick: Oh no! Glitter! That's just as bad as cooties you know. I'm sure that will give her enemies plenty of grief for weeks to come. One time in third grade I filled a balloon full of the stuff to see if it looked like a disco ball, but then it popped! Take it from me, it gets everywhere, even in places you can't possibly imagine! Wiz: As annoying as that is, her dust is much more dangerous than merely covering you in sparkles. It serves as a sort of magical barrier which can short circuit electronics and even deflect energy attacks right back at her opponent, that or protect her from explosions apparently. Boomstick: Hang on a second, Wiz you just mentioned magic, right? if Infant Island was on the receiving end of radioactive testing wouldn't that mean Mothra and her fairies are the subjects of atomic mutations like Godzilla or? Wiz: While Mothra superficially looks like a giant mutated moth, she is actually an ancient Guardian that has been around protecting the natural world for millennia, going far back as the age of the dinosaurs in fact. So she and her twin priestesses are most likely supernatural in nature. Boomstick: It would've been much simpler to say she is a radioactive monster, but whatever I can dig it. While her natural abilities are impressive she is also capable of telepathic communication not just to her fairies but to fellow Kaiju even to the point where she is able to send a message to a group of individuals several light-years away! Oh, and speaking of space she is capable of flying through it, somehow. Mothra even creates a magic seal to banish those pesky radioactive lizards, that is until the following movie comes out. ''' Wiz: Though her weapon of last resort is her poisonous powder which she excretes from her wings, similar to her reflective scales, and when she uses it she can no longer fly. Hey, she is a giant Moth after all. Though aside from disorienting her opponents it doesn't really do anything much in comparison to her other abilities making the powder kind of redundant. '''Boomstick: That is like the equivalent of throwing my shotgun leg at someone and then dying afterward. It's a dumb last resort so why bother when I have way better options to kill my enemies?! Wiz: However aside from that, she should never be underestimated. She is one of the few monsters that has defeated Godzilla consistently, something that even his more powerful opponents such as SpaceGodzilla could only dream of achieving and he is capable of destroying entire planets. Boomstick: And keep in mind Godzilla is durable enough to take an asteroid powerful enough to devastate all of Tokyo right to the face and shrug it off like a minor inconvenience. ' Wiz: And for a giant moth monster, she is deceptively strong. Being able to drag around and lift the 25,000 ton Godzilla with absolute ease and is even fast enough to dodge his Atomic Breath which is accurate enough to hit fighter jets going Mach 2. '''Boomstick: She is brave enough to face the Atomic Breath head-on, on numerous occasions mind you, and not die! ' Wiz: This very Atomic Breath is so powerful it created a mushroom cloud that was mistaken for an atom bomb, which would be at around 15 kilotons of TNT. '''Boomstick: And here I thought moths were a bunch of pathetic bugs that have no other purpose but to pace my outdoor lights like my stalker ex-wife at night, but Mothra is an exception in my book. Aside from the King of the Monsters himself, she has kicked plenty of other Kaiju ass. Mothra has defeated the likes of Rodan; a giant lava pterosaur, Megaguirus; a giant dragonfly and one of Godzilla's most agile opponents, Gigan; an alien cyborg dinosaur that can destroy an entire fleet of spaceships all by himself, and her dark counterpart; Battra. Wiz: Which is especially impressive since Battra was originally supposed to destroy an asteroid that was going to collide with the Earth in the turn of the 20th century, but that task was passed down to Mothra after his untimely death. Boomstick: How powerful is this asteroid you may ask? Well, according to Mothra's fairies it is large enough to destroy the Earth, and keep in mind in order for something to be counted as a planet buster it must have a yield of 267 zettatons of TNT, which is leagues above all nuclear weapons exploding simultaneously! ' Wiz: Well their statement is a bit vague, they didn't specify if it was powerful enough to completely destroy the earth or just simply cause a mass extinction event similar to the one that wiped out the dinosaurs. With that in mind, the size of this asteroid would have to be at minimum 10 kilometers or 32,808 feet in diameter and with the usual orbital velocity of 25 kilometers per second, the asteroid would be yielding at around 33 teratons of TNT. Less impressive than the planet busting meteor for sure, but at the very very least Mothra would've reflected a meteoroid 2 billion times more powerful than the Atom Bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima. While we never got to see her repel the asteroid, considering that the Earth still exists in the 23rd century it's pretty clear that Mothra's mission was a success. '''Boomstick: Holy shit! No wonder she is able to fight against the literal walking metaphor of nuclear warfare on a daily basis and even hold her own against other powerful monsters like Desghidorah and King Ghidorah, space dragons who are capable of devastating entire planets! ' Wiz: She is no doubt a powerful guardian monster, but she is not invincible. While she is immune to conventional weaponry like any other Kaiju, Mothra is abnormally frail. Her wings can get shredded very easily and more powerful attacks can prove devastating or even outright kill her if they land their mark. This makes Mothra somewhat of a glass cannon or a fragile speedster. '''Boomstick: Also despite her victories against Godzilla she has been killed by him three separate times and well, she has died a lot. At this point, she is basically the Kaiju version of Kenny from South Park. Wiz: Fortunately being a supernatural monster she is basically immortal, if Mothra dies she can just be reincarnated from an egg she previously laid. Boomstick: Just like a phoenix rising from the ashes of the old, except replace phoenix with a giant moth and ashes with a giant easter egg. Wiz: While Mothra may not be an almighty deity, there is one thing that makes Mothra stand out from her fellow monsters. Whether it's the fairies, her own children, her kaiju allies, or even the entirety of Earth itself, Mothra will always put the well being of others before her very own, even if she is at death's door. Boomstick: All characteristics befitting of the Queen of the Monsters! 'Gamera' Wiz: Long ago an ancient civilization, which would one day inspire the myths of Atlantis, was attacked by a race of giant serpents that threatened to destroy their very way of life. Boomstick: I would say that escalated quickly, but that wasn't even the half of it. ''' Wiz: To combat these giant reptiles the Atlantians decided to answer the call by creating their own race of monsters. Specifically, giant vampire bat-like creatures called the Gyaos. At first, their creations were a stellar success as they wiped the giant snakes nearly to extinction. '''Boomstick: Though surprise surprise, with their food source now gone the Gyaos turned on their masters and almost wiped 'them' to extinction. For a technologically advanced civilization capable of creating life, you would think they would have some kind of fail-safe to keep their murder birds under control. Wiz: What was their solution to the betrayal of their own monsters? Why create another race of giant monsters of course, obviously never learning the mistakes of the past. Boomstick: Wrong Wiz! This time they actually got it right and created a race of giant fire breathing guardian turtles. They were effective in quelling their predecessors, though all but one perished in battle. Wiz: This sole survivor would be known as the Last Hope of Humanity; Gamera! Standing at around 262 feet tall and weighing in at 120 Metric Tons, Gamera... Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on just a second! Why in the holy mother of god, does Gamera weigh 120 tons?! Wiz: Umm I really don't know, I guess he's supposed to be a lightweight? Boomstick: Suuurrreeee, he's as tall as Godzilla and is arguably just as clumsy as the big G and according to this statistics sheet I'm looking at, Godzilla weighs 60,000 Metric Tons! Explain that! Wiz: Well, ya it is strange that a giant monster such as Gamera would weigh less than the smaller Blue Whale, but that is kind of irrelevant let's move on. Boomstick: Fine. Anyway, don't mean to ruin the mood even further, aside from writers having no sense of scale, but the Gyaos eventually returned and Gamera being overwhelmed was forced to destroy the kingdom himself knowing that his masters will always be targeted by the very ones he was meant to destroy. That entire sentence sounded like an oxymoron, but whatever. Wiz: To commemorate his sacrifice, the survivors of Atlantis sealed Gamera away in an atoll for future generations should the Shadows of Evil return and thanks to global warming in the present day, they did. Boomstick: Fortunately GAMERA!! THE FLYING FIRE BREATHING NINJA TURTLE OF DOOM is here to save the day!! ''' Wiz: Gamera being a bio-engineered monster has many abilities beyond your average turtle. He has tusks protruding from his mouth like a walrus along with sharp elbow spikes which he can reveal at any time, handy for surprise attacks. '''Boomstick: Ascetic looks aside Gamera can breathe flames or fireballs made up of Plasma. His Plasma balls are able to instantly burn anything they come into contact with and can kill weaker Kaiju with a single hit. Though if one or multiple fireballs aren't enough, he can charge up to let lose a fireball that is 120 percent more powerful then his standard everyday Plasma balls. Wiz: The key to Gamera's power lies in an organ which converts thermal energy such as fire, oil, coal, and plutonium into Plasma. Though if none of the following are available he can use mana to fuel his strength and even heal himself from grievous injuries. Mana is a sort of spiritual or supernatural energy, almost similar to Ki, which inhabits every living thing and most importantly, this spiritual energy was what the Atlantians used to create Gamera. Boomstick: Though aside from healing himself, Gamera can also manipulate his own mana allowing him to employ some pretty creative attacks such as the 'Banishing Fist' technique. Which is basically the result of him using Plasma to form a giant flaming fist similar to the Fire Punch from Pokemon, except anyone he punches freaking explodes! Wiz: Just like any natural terrapin, Gamera also has a shell that gives him additional protection against blunt force and energy attacks such as Gyaos' supersonic scalpel which is sharp enough to cut through steel with ease. Boomstick: Glad you saved the best for last, Wiz. I'll just let the audience see Gamera's most original and unbelievable ability of all. Boomstick: He can retract himself into his shell and freaking fly like a flying saucer at Mach 4! He can also somehow fly through space, what the actual hell? That is definitely not something you would see a turtle doing in your garden. If that were the case then I would have to look into doing landscaping. Wiz: You gardening? Don't make me laugh, Boomstick. You don't even have the patience for microwaving ramen! Boomstick: Yes I do, I just uhh have a lot of important meetings to go to! Wiz: Um what meetings? I never see you in them. Boomstick: Whoever said it was meetings that you are in? Wiz: That still doesn't explain where you go...wait...are you sneaking into my lab again? Boomstick: Uhh Ummm, anyway Gamera with his wide range of abilities makes him a formidable Guardian of the Earth and he has the smarts to match. Wiz: I swear to god, Boomstick. Though you are correct about Gamera's intelligence, unlike most Kaiju that use brute force to win a fight. Gamera analyzes his opponent's moves and reacts accordingly while also anticipating and exploiting their weaknesses. Though most likely to his bio-engineered origins he is fully capable of understanding human speech and helps individual humans if they are in immediate danger. He is also smart enough to somehow repair an alien craft with no prior education whatsoever. Boomstick: With his power and ferocity Gamera definitely has quite the resume to fit his title of Guardian of the Universe. Aside from killing his arch-rival Gyaos, multiple times, he has also fought many other Kaiju ranging from the ancient to the extra-terrestrial. ' Wiz: Chief among the monsters Gamera has defeated are the ice monster; Barugon, the knife headed alien monster; Guiron, the silicon-based lifeform; Legion, and Iris; the ultimate evolution of the Gyaos and rival Guardian monster who was specifically created to defeat Gamera. '''Boomstick: He is also very quick despite being a large lumbering turtle Kaiju, he reacted fast enough to tag the Hyper Gyaos which can move at Mach 4.5 and even keep up with the previously mentioned Iris who can fly at Mach 9. ' Wiz: Gamera's most obvious attribute is his extreme durability. He has survived everything from being impaled multiple times, his shell being cracked, atmospheric re-entry, and even a collision with an asteroid which destroyed the rocket he was imprisoned inside of. '''Boomstick: Though most epically, while uprooting a giant 3,000-ton flower Gamera caused an explosion, which he was in the epicenter of by the way, that destroyed the entire city of Sendai! Wiz: The city of Sendai is about 304 square miles across, for an explosion to have destroyed that much space it must've yielded at around 130 Megatons of TNT, in comparison we have the Tzar Bomba, the most powerful nuclear weapon mankind has ever produced with a yield of 50 Megatons. Boomstick: Holy crap! That means Gamera survived 2 and a half Tzars to the face and his body remained intact! Not bad for a hippy turtle eh? Wiz: While it is true that Gamera has survived impossible odds and always comes out mostly on top, he is not infallible. Unlike most other Kaiju, Gamera is somewhat susceptible to conventional weaponry and his underbelly is the most vulnerable part of his body. Boomstick: He also has a nasty habit of being overwhelmed by physically weaker opponents on numerous occasions, requires multiple rounds to defeat an opponent, and he is vulnerable to his own Plasma Fireball attack such as the case when was trapped and was forced to destroy his own arm. Gotta admit though, that is pretty hardcore. Wiz: Which goes to show that while Gamera will do almost anything to achieve victory for the betterment of the planet and those that live on it. And he will always have a legacy to leave behind to protect future generations especially the most innocent of all. Boomstick: Annoying little shits, the bane of our existence!! Wiz:...Now that escalated quickly. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Kaiju Death Batttllleeee!!!!!! Death Battle Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean lays Infant Mountain. Many worshipers of Mothra go about their lives gathering food, attending to their crops, and the children have fun in a nearby stream. It was just another day of leisure for the natives. However, their peace was disturbed by a distant shriek. The island look toward the direction of the sound, curious as to what the source is. In the distance is a giant bat-like creature and following behind is a saucer-like shape and both objects are locked in a collision course with the island. The Shadow of Evil flies at supersonic speeds over the Pacific for a little while now. It has recently feasted on some hopeless fishermen near the Japanese mainland, that was until it was interfered by an ancient enemy. With the new chart of land, and what appears to be a new source of food in sight, Gyaos flies faster hoping to lose Gamera in the forest. However, Gamera keeps up with the smaller Kaiju preparing the fire with his Plasma Fire Balls in Hope's to kill the demonic bird before it can harm more innocent people. Gamera quickly calculates the trajectory and let's loose a fireball. It successfully hits Gyaos and a second later the Kaiju bursts into flames like a bonfire. Gamera for a brief moment calmed down as he had hit his more agile opponent on the first try. However, the victory is a short one. The charred burning body of the Gyaos is indeed dead, but its momentum hadn't stopped. Gamera could do nothing, but watch as the flaming remains headed toward the native village, it's denizens screaming in fear and attempt to move out of the way. But it was all in vain. The flaming Gyaos crashed into the center of the village, debris, and flames scatter everywhere some devouring several fleeing villagers. Flames started to consume much of the wooden houses and burning the natives alive. Gamera's flying saucer-like for disengaged it jets and landed in the middle of the village ready to try minimizing the damage done to the peaceful islanders. However, in a nearby cave, another stirred... Before Gamera could open his mouth to eat the flames, he felt a gust of wind blow over the village, extinguishing the flames instantly. The Atlantian Guardian was dumbfounded, at first, he believed it was another Gyaos that had come to avenge its a comrade. Though as he turned he was met with something he had never encountered before. Resting on a cliff face that overlooks the village rested what appeared to be a giant moth. While its body seemed comparable to Gamera's own size, its wings were twice as large. Gamera was unsure of what to do. Was this monster a fellow guardian like he is or did it mean harm like the Gyaos? Mothra eyed the bipedal turtle monster that stood amongst the partially burned village that she had just moments earlier saved. While she was normally a peaceful creature, Mothra felt a raging fire burning in the Kaiju which reminded her of another that she had fought numerous times before. The Goddess of Infant Island not in the mood for talk spread her full wingspan to the new intruder and shrieked loudly in an intimidation display. Her wings glowed a bright red as a warning. Gamera's eyes narrowed at the new opponent. As far as he was concerned, this was another Kaiju that didn't have good intentions. The Bio-engineered Titan roared in response. 'FIGHT!! ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Godzilla vs Gamera' themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:CyberDragon001